vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dabura
Summary Dabura (ダーブラ) is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and in the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the ruler of the Demon Realm. His name is originally taken from the last half of the famous incantation, "Abracadabra". Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Dabura Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least thousands, possibly millions of years old) Classification: Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Magic Materialization, Weapon Creation, Fire Breath, Stone Spit, Afterimage Creation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing, Enhanced Senses (Sensed the latent evil within Vegeta's heart), Regeneration (Low. Regenerated his eyes shortly after they were gouged by Majin Buu) Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (Equal to Perfect Cell), Stone Spit ignores durability Speed: At least FTL+ (Comparable to Perfect Cell) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class+ (On par with Perfect Cell) Durability: Large Star level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Magic Materialization Intelligence: He is the king of the Demon World, and has much experience fighting all kinds of enemies, capable of matching Gohan's techniques, and even demonstrated incredible supernatural abilities, such as creating weapons out of nowhere. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Darkness Sword Attack:' Dabura creates a sword and uses it to attack his opponent, slashing them multiple times then uses it to knock them away. He then flies towards them with tremendous speed and immediately stops right in front of the opponent (just as they are recovering from the earlier attack), then he blasts them right in the face. *'Evil Impulse:' A large sphere of dark energy, fired from one hand. This Attack is powerful enough to destroy a planet easily. *'Evil Flame:' A short length stream of fire that is shot from the mouth. *'Ki Ball:' A large ball of dark energy, fired from one hand. *'Telekinesis:' Dabura is shown able to easily manipulate large quantities of matter, quickly launching them with great force. During his fight against Gohan, he calmly levitated all the rubble Gohan crashed on him before bombarding Gohan with said rubble. *'Demonic Will:' A powered-up state where Dabura raises his power significantly and gets a black aura to surround him. Used to get to his full power against Gohan. *'Stone Spit:' Dabura gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on an opponent who then turns to lifeless stone. The victims are only released upon Dabura's actual death. *'Magic Materialization:' Dabura can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents. During his battle with Gohan, he conjures a sword, and later he creates a spear which he throws and impales Majin Buu. *'Telepathy:' Although this could be due to his connection with Babidi, he is able to contact his master through his mind from another world without anyone else noticing, like when he discovers the intense evil within Vegeta's heart and felt it could be used to convert him to their side. *'Evil Spear:' Dabura throws a spear into his opponent, stabbing him with it. Dabura uses this technique in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. *'Sword Blast:' A wave of energy channelled through his sword. *'Cape Swing:' Dabura slices through the air with his claws to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. *'Fury Blade:' Dabura uses his sword to slash his opponent. He uses this technique against Gohan, who catches and breaks Dabura's sword while the latter is performing this move. *'Zanzoken:' An ability to move so fast over short distances that it leaves an afterimage behind. *'Hate Ray Cannon:' A Renzoku Energy Dan technique used against Majin Buu. *'Evil Sensing:' Dabura is capable of sensing the evil within people's hearts, such as when he was able to recognize the latent darkness within Vegeta's heart. This ability may be due to Dabura's demonic origins. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Kings Category:Telepaths Category:Toei Animation Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Claw Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 4